E. Phrae
E. Phrae (Thai: จ.แพร่)was a robot built by students from the Majeo University, Phrae Campus in Phrae Town, Nai Wiang, Mueang Phrae District, Phrae Province, Thailand that competed in the first Seacon War of Steel. It was a two-wheeled, black, and white, triangular-shaped robot armed with a powerful angled spinning trifoil. E. Phrae did extremely well in the competition, tearing apart several opponents, and becoming one of 3 winners of group C before losing to eventual runner-up, Plakrim in the quarter-finals. Robot History Seacon War of Steel 1 E. Phrae's first match was against Integral MUT2. As soon as this match started Integral MUT2 broke down in its starting square, and never moved for the rest of the match, it was counted out. This meant that E. Phrae moved on to round 2 where it fought Robot DugDig. This fight started with E. Phrae driving over, and delivering a blow to the front of Robot DugDig. Robot DugDig got away, but E. Phrae gave chase, and delivered a blow to the side of Robot DugDig which drove over to the side of the arena, and stopped working. Robot DugDig was then counted out putting E. Phrae through to the group final where it faced Strong. This fight started with E. Phrae spinning up to speed, E. Phrae then spun in place as Strong charged it. The resulting impact ripped a spike off of Strong, and peeled back some of Strong's armor. E. Phrae then delivered a blow to the rear, and side of Strong, ripping into the rear armor before Strong attempted a pin. However E. Phrae got away, and delivered a hit to the front of Strong, ripping away even more armor, and leaving it spinning in circles. E. Phrae delivered another hit, this time however one part of E. Phrae's spinning trifoils sheared off on impact leaving E. Phrae's weapon spinning unbalanced. The robots then avoided each other for the rest of the round until the buzzer sounded. The Judges gave the match to E. Phrae, and the robots then faced again in Round 2 of the group final match. This time the fight started, Strong got under E. Phrae, and attempted to pin it. However this backfired, as it allowed E. Phrae to rip the top off of Strong, get free, and rip apart the sides, and back of Strong, completely immobilizing it. Strong was counted out, this put E. Phrae through to the final eliminators where it faced college Phetchabun. This match started with college Phetchabun spinning up to speed, and delivering a powerful blow to the side, and rear of E. Phrae. This knocked E. Phrae back, and ripped apart its side armor, E. Phrae was still mobile however despite having lost drive on its left side, and delivered a serious blow to college Phetchabun. This attack ripped out the wheel of college Phetchabun, and caused internal damage, college Petchabun then started smoking, and quickly went up in flames, and the match was called for fire crews to come in, and extinguish the blaze. This put E. Phrae in the quarter-finals where it faced Plakrim. This match started with Plakrim ripping apart E. Phrae's weapon, and right side, destroying the armor on that side, and mangling the wheel. Plakrim then delivered another hit, completely bending the wheel in half, Plakrim then spun back up, and ripped off the last remaining tooth on E. Phrae's trifoil. Plakrim continued its assault, spinning up, and slamming into E. Phrae multiple more times, causing even more damage. However on the final attack, Plakrim's weapon chain snapped, now with both bots without a weapon Plakrim simply pushed E. Phrae around with its wedge until time ran out. Plakrim was declared the winner, and the match moved on to round 2. In this round E. Phrae was quickly pinned by Plakrim, and counted out, and eliminated from the competition. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 5 *Losses: 2 Category:Quarter Finalists Category:Seacon War of Steel Group Winners Category:Seacon War of Steel Quarterfinalists Category:Competitors Category:Robots with Horizontal Flywheels Category:Robots with heavy rotating blades Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots named after cities/towns Category:Robots from Schools or Universities Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Lightweight Robots Category:Middleweight Robots Category:Robots that changed weight class Category:Seacon War of Steel Competitors Category:Robots from the Phrae Province Category:Robots that never failed to reach the Quarter-Finals Category:Thai Robots